Niridias von Tirisfal
Vorgeschichte (Im Mai 2007 den Schicksalswächtern erzählt) "Lasst euch meine Geschichte erzählen... Ja, das klingt mir nach einem guten Anfang." *Der Magier hebt den heißen Met an die Lippen und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck, während sich sein Blick in der Ferne zu verlieren scheint "Ich war damals noch ein kleiner Junge, der mit seinen Eltern auf dem Hof der verstorbenen Großeltern lebte. Das war zeitlich gesehen ein paar Jahre vor Ausbruch des zweiten Krieges, doch wir lebten in glücklichem Idyl. Der angrenzende Ort hieß...Brill, ja genau. Ich ging oft dorthin, da ich dort viele Freunde hatte und der alte Onkel Alexander doch immer für eine Geschichte gut war. Es war die Zeit in der ich das erste Mal von den Geschichten der Elfen, Drachen, Zwerge, Orks und all den Anderen erfuhr." *Ein leichtes, sehnsüchtiges Lächeln huscht über seine Züge "Meine Eltern waren ein Herz und eine Seele, doch hätten sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Meine Mutter kümmerte sich, mit ein paar angestellten Löhnern, um den Hof und die angrenzenden Felder. Mein Vater hingegen pilgerte jeden Morgen gen Dalaran, um dort seine arcanen Studien fortzuführen. Ihr habt sicher schon erraten, dass er ein Studiosis der ars magica war. Ich sah meinen Vater selten und dennoch liebte ich ihn von ganzem Herzen. Wo mir Onkel Alexander nichts mehr erzählen konnte, schmückte mein Vater die Phantasie noch weiter aus und erschuf mir manchmal sogar das magisch illusionäre Bild von Elfen und Drachen. Ich denke es war einer dieser Abende, an dem ich mich endgültig verliebte. Nicht in eine spezielle Elfe, wie ihr vielleicht denken mögt, sondern in die uralten Wesen, die ich schauen durfte." *Der Magier nimmt einen weiteren Schluck und streicht sich nachdenklich durch den Bart "Wie alle Kinder, die zu reifen begannen, wurde auch ich bald täglich in das nahe Kloster geschickt, das wir heute nur noch als das herätische Scharlachrote Kloster kennen. Doch damals war es ein friedlicher Hort des Wissens, an dem ich lesen und schreiben lernte. Der schiere Überfluss an Büchern, lehrte mich Respekt vor vielen missverstandenen Kreaturen. So studierte ich bald die alte Geschichte der Zwerge und Menschen." *Er betrachtet die vielen kleinen Narben auf seinen Fingern, die die alten Bücher und Pergamente in unachtsamen Momenten hinterließen "Wisst ihr, in Dalaran war es Tradition als Schüler eines Erzmagus in Lehre zu gehen und sich zu einem vollständigen Magus ausbilden zu lassen. So kam auch der Tag an dem mein Vater sich anschickte diesen Schritt zu wagen. Nach langer Zeit war Erzmagus Medivh wieder nach Lordaeron zurückgekehrt und stellte jedem Anwärter auf den Platz des Lehrlings drei Aufgaben. Ich begleitete meinen Vater zum großen Spektakel in die Hauptstadt und war schier überwältigt von den Wundern die ich erblickte. Ich sah zum ersten Mal echte Elfen, Zwerge und Gnome, die noch kleiner waren als ich. Schausteller sprangen umher und erzählten Geschichten, Marketender boten ihre Waren feil, Ritter in ihren strahlenden Rüstungen hielten Wache und über allem lag ein Hauch von Magie." *Für einen kurzen Moment glänzen die Augen des Magiers hell auf "Dann betraten wir die Arena. Es war ein imposantes Bauwerk, dass mehrere tausend Menschen zu fassen vermochte. Hoch oben, auf einem Balkon, so sagte mir mein Vater, thronte König Therenas. An seiner Seite saß Prinz Arthas, der später der Verdammnis anheim fallen sollte. Mein Vater suchte mir einen guten Sitzplatz und hieß mich warten, bis er zurück käme. Dann begann das Spektakel! Erzmagus Medivh trat vor sieben Bewerber und stellte ihnen die erste Aufgabe. Ein jeder trat allein einem Löwen gegenüber, der mir großen Schrecken einjagte. Jeder Bewerber sollte beweisen, dass er die Vielfalt der Magie zu schätzen und zu nutzen wusste. Die Lösung lag natürlich in der Besänftigung des Tieres, doch gingen viele es unterschiedlich an. Eine Elfe beruhigte das Tier mit einem Singsang, der die Zuschauer nicht minder müde machte. Andere verwandelten das Tier in ein Schaf und streichelten es im Nacken, bis die Angst genommen war und eine Rückverwandlung gefahrlos möglich war. Ein Gnomenmagier allerdings riß seine Hände in die Höhe und schleuderte einen Feuerball auf den Löwen. Eine Handbewegung des Erzmagus wischte den Zauber aus der Flugbahn und ließ ihn an der Arenamauer explodieren. Als der Gnom erkannte, dass er ausgeschieden war, wurde er puterrot im Gesicht und begann wild auf und ab zu hüpfen. Erst zwei Wachen des Königs konnten ihn, unter dem Gejohle der Menge, fortbringen, wobei eine der Wachen kurzzeitig Lust auf Grünzeug bekam." *Der Magier lacht vergnügt, als er die Bewegungen des Gnoms mit den Händen nachahmt "Als mein Vater an die Reihe kam, setzte er sich vor den Löwen und sah ihn kurz an. Dann nickte er und senkte den Blick leicht. Ich verstand nicht sofort was er dort tat, doch als der Löwe zu ihm getrottet kam und sich niederlegte, um gekrault zu werden, da erkannte ich, dass Respekt und Diplomatie ebenso nützlich sein konnten wie manch andere Kraft." *Er blickt ernst in die Runde "Mit meinem Vater kamen noch vier weitere zur zweiten Prüfung. Wieder trat Erzmagus Medivh vor sie und hielt fünf Finger in die Höhe. Welcher Finger es sei, der die Zauber wirkt, wollte er von den Anwärtern wissen. Alle begannen sie zu grübeln und als erstes wählte die Elfe Azaril Moonshape. "Der Zeigefinger" sagte sie, doch Medivh schüttelte den Kopf. Als nächstes wählte eine Geodenlehrling der Zwerge, Barumbolosch, Sohn des Barum. "Der Mittelfinger" sagte er, doch auch dieses Mal schüttelte Medivh den Kopf. Nun blieben nur noch mein Vater und der angehende Magus Khadgar übrig. Beide nickten stumm und sahen einander an. Es schien, sie wollten zugleich wählen. Beiden hoben sie ihren Zeigefinger, wie zur Wahl und sagten "es ist der eigene Finger, der die Magie wirkt". Und Medivh nickte lächelnd. "In der Tat. Nur der eigene Finger wirkt die Magie." Unter respektvollem Applaus verließen die beiden unwürdigen die Arena und Medivh stellte die letzte Prüfung. "Eure Weisheit und euren Intellekt habt ihr unter Beweis gestellt, doch nun zeigt in einem Duell, wer sich in der Gefahr am besten wird bewähren". Damit verließ der Erzmagus die Arena und die beiden alten Studienkollegen sahen einander bestürzt an. Es schien ihnen zuwider zu sein die ersehnte Entscheidung in einem Duell gegeneinander herbeizuführen, doch sie wussten auch, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab. So trafen sie sich in der Mitte der Arena und gaben sich die Hände. "Wie Ehrenmänner, Vailon." Mein Vater nickte. "Wie Ehrenmänner, Khadgar." Dann traten sie auseinander und boten in einem halbstündigen Kampf alles auf, was ihre Macht hergab. Blitze zuckten in dieser Zeit durch die Arena, Wasser spritzte auf die Zuschauer, Schneeflocken stoben auf und Feuer brannte den Arenaboden zu Glas. Dann war es vorbei...und mein Vater hatte verloren. Khadgar reichte ihm die Hand und half ihm auf die Beine. Gefasst nickte mein Vater und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "So will ich doch der Erste sein, der dir gratuliert." Khadgar nickte ihm lächelnd zu...dann brandete der Jubel der Menge auf. Ich war sicher der Einzige, der nicht jubelte, denn ich wusste, dass diese Niederlage meinen Vater tief getroffen hatte. In all dem Jubel trat Medivh an meinen Vater heran und sagte etwas zu ihm. Mein Vater nickte leicht und verließ dann die Arena. Zeremoniell wurde nun Khadgar zum Collegis Studiosis des Erzmagus Medivh ernannt." *Er seufzt schwer "Den ganzen Rückweg über schwiegen wir. Und auch in den folgenden Wochen und Monaten sprach mein Vater nicht viel. Erst als der zweite Krieg aufbrandete und ich zur Verteidigung des Landes gerufen wurde, nahm er mich, gegen den Willen meiner Mutter, heimlich mit gen Northdale wo er mich verbarg und mir die arcane Kunst näher brachte. Er meinte ich solle meine Kraft und mein Talent nicht in grobschlächtiger Gewalt verschwenden und er wolle mich zu einem Anwärter der ars magica ausbilden. Dies bestimmte in den nächsten Monaten mein Geschick, doch als die Orks die Burg Stromgarde verwüsteten und Lordaeron immer näher kamen, holten wir meine Mutter zu uns. Wochenlang lebten wir in Angst und Streit, doch letzten Endes konnten die Streiter des Lichts die Orks strategisch zurückdrängen und das dunkle Portal, durch dass sie gekommen waren, wurde zerstört. Wir kehrten zu unserem Hof zurück und erfuhren, dass Erzmagus Medivh in einem Anfall von Wahn das dunkle Portal geöffnet hatte und so den zweiten Krieg auslöste. Doch letzten Endes konnte er von seinem alten Freund Uther Lightbringer und seinem Schüler Khadgar aufgehalten und niedergestreckt werden." *Ein weiterer Schluck geht über des Magiers Lippen "Kurz darauf erschien ein elfischer Bote an unserer Tür und überreichte meinen Vater ein Bündel. Ein "Gönner", so hieß es, wollte, dass er es erhält. Natürlich war ich neugierig was das Bündel enthält, doch mein Vater hielt es unter Verschluss. Allerdings ging auch eine Veränderung mit meinem Vater vor. Er wirkte plötzlich sehr zielstrebig und ging oft gen Kloster, um in den Archiven nach etwas zu suchen. Bald blieb er wochenlang weg, um sich gen Quel´Thalas zu begeben. Er kehrte erst in jener stürmischen Nacht wieder, als ich den Inhalt des Bündels zum ersten und bisher einzigen Mal erblicken sollte. Er ging sofort in sein Arbeitszimmer und sperrte ab. Stunden später ging er noch einmal fort, doch ließ das Arbeitszimmer offen. Ich wurde durch den Lärm geweckt, den er verursachte und ging hinab, um nachzusehen. Ich sah flackernden Kerzenschein aus seinem Arbeitzimmer dringen und rief halblaut nach ihm. Keine Antwort kam. Ich betrat das Zimmer und sah mich um. Ich war allein. Eigentlich war hier alles wie immer...bis auf das Buch, das dort auf dem Arbeitstisch lag. Ich trat neugierig näher und erkannte auf dem Einband das Siegel des Rat von Tirisfal. Darunter stand etwas in fremder Schrift. Heute möchte ich meinen, dass es nachtelfische Runen waren. Fasziniert öffnete ich das in Gold gefasste Buch und blätterte die erste Seite um. Vor meinem Auge begannen sich die schönen Bilder plötzlich zu bewegen und eine Stimme erzählte mir leise, aber spannend, eine Geschichte. Um ein Land namens Kalimdor ging es, in dessen Süden eine gewaltige Gefahr lauerte. Elfen kamen in der Geschichte vor, doch andere als ich sie kannte. Eine Schlacht wurde geschlagen, es gab unzählige Opfer, Drachen griffen in den Kampf ein und die unglaubliche Bedrohung wurde zeitweilig gebannt. Heute weiß ich, dass es sich dabei um die Geschichte von Ahn´Qiraj handelt, die ein anderes Mal erzählt werden soll. Erst die schallende Ohrfeige, die mir mein Vater gab, holte mich aus dieser illusionären Welt und ließ mich die Realität auf den harten Dielen wiederfinden. Es brauchte in dieser Nacht keine Worte um mich aus dem Zimmer zu jagen. Ein Blick meines Vaters genügte." *Der Magier berührt seine rechte Wange, wie als ob er den Schmerz noch spüren könnte "Tage später kam ein Bote des ernannten Erzmagus Khadgar, der 500 Goldstücke für ein ominöses Buch anbot. Mein Vater leugnete den Besitz eines besonderen Buches und schickte den Boten fort. Kurz darauf verließ er das Haus und kehrte erst eine Woche später wieder. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass er den magischen Folianten verbarg, da er Gefahr erahnte. Und er behielt damit Recht. Einen Tag nachdem er fort war, überfielen uns gedungene Räuber, die alles auf den Kopf stellten, doch ohne jegliche Beute wieder gingen. Uns wurde ebenfalls kein Haar gekrümmt, doch der Schrecken blieb lang." *Ein letzter Schluck leert den Becher* "Nicht lange danach begann der dritte Krieg seine Schatten zu werfen. Die Seuche der Geißel und der Verrat des Prinzen drängten viele zur Flucht in den Süden und so wurde ich von meinen Eltern, auf einem Ochsenkarren, gen Northshire geschickt. Sie versprachen nachzukommen, doch ich sah sie nie wieder. Das Grab meines Vaters fand ich nach langer Zeit erst am südwestlichen Rand des Alteracgebirges. Meine Mutter bleibt weiterhin verschollen. Vier Jahre ist es nun her, seit der dritte Krieg vorrüber ist und ich habe mich aufgemacht die Welt zu entdecken. Aus Abenteuerlust, fragt ihr euch? Nein. Es war ein Ereignis vor mehreren Monaten, das mich dazu veranlasste. Kurz vor meinem Eintritt in die magische Akademie zu Stormwind trat ein Bote in mein kleines Studierzimmer in der Abtei von Northshire und bot mir 1000 Gold für ein Buch aus dem Nachlass meines Vaters. Ich besaß kein solches Buch und schickte den Boten wieder fort. Am nächsten Morgen fand ich mein Studierzimmer verwüstet vor und erkannte, dass jemandem dieses Buch nicht in die Hände fallen durfte. Etwas hatte es damit auf sich und ich gedachte herauszufinden was es ist. So zog ich in die Welt hinaus...den Rest der Geschichte kennt ihr, denn ihr habt ihn mit mir erlebt." ooc: Später wurde klar, dass die Vorgeschichte nicht ganz auf die Zeitlinie passt. Zudem war Khadgar, bis BC, in Outland verschollen und konnte somit natürlich keinen Boten schicken. Da diese kleinen Schnitzer aber das Gesamtgefüge nicht beeinträchtigten, blieben sie original erhalten. Classic/BC-Zeit Niridias kämpfte lange Zeit, mit vielen Mitstreitern, wider das aufbegehrende Böse. Hier stieß er schnell an eine Grenze, die sich die Menschen selbst gesetzt hatten und deren Überschreitung bedeutete wider die Befehle von Adel und hochrangigen Kommandanten zu handeln. An diesem Scheidepunkt wandte sich der Magier von der Allianz ab, um völlig frei gegen die Geißel und im besonderen gegen Kel´Thuzad vorzugehen. Wer gewillt war ihm auf diesem Weg zu folgen, sollte es freiwillig tun. Diese Entscheidung mündete schließlich in der "Schlacht der Östlichen Pestländer". Gemeinsam zogen die Argentumdämmerung, die Streiter des Magiers, die "Blutige Freiheit", die Elfen der zwei nahen Lodges, sowie später der "Scharlachrote Kreuzzug", in die Schlacht. Ein Kampf der unzählige Leben forderte und die ganze Nacht dauerte. Doch letztlich konnte Kel´Thuzad, der Herr von Naxxramas, bezwungen und die Schreckenszitadelle schwer beschädigt werden. Aktuell Nach der Explosion des oberen Naxxramas, gilt Niridias als tot. Da seine Leiche nie gefunden wurde, muss er als verschollen gehandelt werden. Einer der Gründe, warum nachträglich die Vogelfreiheit über ihn ausgesprochen wurde. Erst zwei Jahre später erfahren mehrere Mitglieder der Schicksalswächter, dass ein alter Mann in einem Murlocdorf lebt und sich rührselig um die kleinen Kerle kümmert. Trotz seiner Gegenwehr nehmen die Wächter ihn mit zurück in die Zivilisation und helfen ihm sein Gedächtnis zu finden. Derzeit lebt Niridias wieder am Strand von Westfal, in einer kleinen Hütte. Er zieht immer wieder in die Welt hinaus um zu lernen. ooc: Nach "The end of all things" fügte der Plot von "Wächter des Schicksals" die weiteren Geschehnisse an, die dazu führten dass die Macht der Artefakte auf den neuen Rat von Tirisfal übergingen. Niridias ist als quasi unmagisch zu betrachten. Zauber wirkt Nurky nun für ihn. Geblieben ist dem Magier sein Wissen und die Liebe zu allerlei Geheimnissen. Gerüchteweise soll der Magier eine Schülerin gehabt haben, deren Ausbildung er nicht abschließen konnte. Dennoch ist ein Band zwischen beiden geblieben das zwischen Schülerin und Lehrer (unter Magiern) strikt verboten ist. Allgemeines zu Niridias Niridias hat in Sturmwind zwar seine Ausbildung zum anerkannten Magier abgeschlossen, aber trägt nicht den Namen "von Sturmwind". Seines Vaters zu Ehren, der ihn zuerst ausbildete, hat er den Namen "von Tirisfal" angenommen, wo er auch geboren wurde. Niridias wurden, nachdem er sich von der Allianz lossagte, der Titel des Magisters, sowie seine Würden aberkannt. Auf seinen Kopf sind gar fünfzig Goldmünzen Belohnung ausgesetzt, wobei dies nun schon Jahre her ist. Neben seinem Talent für Frostmagie, hat sich Niridias lange Zeit mit Artefakten beschäftigt. Er ist allerdings eher in ihrer Herstellung und Aufladung bewandert, als darin welchen Aufschluss sie über die Vergangenheit geben. Niridias ist offensichtlich verrückt. Er ist nie ganz bei der Sache, spricht mit Murlocs und entwickelt immer wieder Theorien, die...auf einen nicht gesunden Geist schließen lassen. Tatsächlich ist Niridias des Nerglischen (Sprache der Murlocs) mächtig und muss wohl als Koryphäe der "ars nergle" angesehen werden. Niridias hat oft einen kleinen Murloc als Begleiter bei sich, der auf den Namen "Nurky" hört. Obwohl erst Mitte der Dreißiger, ist Niridias´ Körper bedeutend älter. Mehrere misslungene oder gefährliche Zauber, haben ihm Jahre seines Lebens genommen, was er deutlich in den Knochen spürt.